A Kiss from a Rose
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot songfic to A Kiss from a Rose by Seal and inspired by the 1992 film Bram Stoker's Dracula. Yami and Tea find each other at the park, and they realize they love each other.


**Well, here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up with the pairing of Yami Yugi and Tea Gardner. And on a side note, as of now I'm 22 years old. This is for all my reviewers - you know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the story. Yu-Gi-Oh, Bram Stoker's Dracula and the song lyrics to Kiss from a Rose by Seal belong to their respective owners.**

**A Kiss from a Rose**

They didn't know what to make of him. This guy…Yami Yugi…was about as mysterious as they come.

Yami Yugi was like a rose to one person who he thought was special – Tea Gardner. He was handsome. But when threatened, he was dangerous too...

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen_

But when he was with Tea, he felt the same way he thought Cordell Walker did when he was with Alex Cahill…happy.

His rose was Tea, and he couldn't be more happy.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

But always, Yami knew that love was an enigma. He had studied at college that love was a mystery, deeply shrouded for all time. Even the most wise men of the ages didn't know what love was. They kept trying to figure it out. But the meaning kept eluding them, like an elk.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose (on the grave)  
...And if I should fall, it will all go away  
I've been kissed by a rose (on the grave)_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
the light that you shine can be seen_

Yami himself had secretly been studying out of books whenever he wasn't dating Tea. But that was OK with her. She knew he needed his space.

But still, she wondered who he really was.

_Who is Yami? _she asked herself.

She didn't know the answer. Like the meaning of love eluded the wisest of men, so the meaning of who Yami really was eluded her as well.

She kept trying though.

That day Yami was walking through Domino Park. As usual he was deep in thought. He came to a bench and sat down.

He gripped the wooden edges of the bench, thinking hard. He knew he was supposed to be the deep one. And he was.

But now, however, he was trying to figure out what all the learned men of the world could not do. He was trying to figure out the meaning of love.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, The more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._

He looked up…and Tea came into his field of vision.

He couldn't help but smile. With that, he felt he had figured out the meaning of love. It was _her._

With that in mind, when Tea walked up and sat down next to him, he turned to her.

"Yami?" she asked.

"Hello, Tea," he said.

He brought out his hand from behind his back. There was…the most beautiful red rose any woman could ask for.

Her eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Oh, Yami! It's beautiful!" she gushed. She took the rose and gently put it in her hair.

"I have something else for you, Tea," purred Yami.

"Really, Yami?"

He nodded.

"What is it?"

He leaned forward. Instantly, his mouth touched her cherry red lips. At first she was surprised. But then she returned the kiss.

For Yami, he had found true love…in Tea Gardner.

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the… grave…_

Yami felt he had found his true love. He had been watching the movie "Bram Stoker's Dracula" and found it a most excellent masterpiece. It was like the 1897 novel _Dracula, _but different. Plus it reminded him of Tea. So he saw her as…his River Princess.

He had viewed the scene where Vlad was talking to Mina in the restaurant about his wife Elisabeta. He thought it very descriptive, beautiful and well written as well.

Anyway, when Yami and Tea parted their mouths from each other, Yami then said,

"Tea…you're beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks, Yami."

But Yami wasn't finished.

"Tea, you are my kiss from a rose. My Argesh. My River Princess, if you will."

Yami had also been studying other languages too, such as Romanian by watching the movie, and he had gotten the hang of it as well.

Tea didn't have to ask what he was talking about. She had seen the movie as well, and she thought the "River Princess" scene was very beautiful too.

With that, Yami and Tea held each other as night set in. They parted with one last kiss, then headed for their homes.

Tea knew that Yami was the love of her life. He was so…mysterious, and yet so familiar as well.

And for that, she still loved him.

Yami, of course, thought the very same way. Then he smiled as he remembered the phrase from the movie that became his favorite one ever, and whispered it to himself…

"_Tunis dragostea veitse mele._ Tea, darling, you are the love of my life."

**Well, hope you like it. Read and review, please!**


End file.
